


my partner’s a criminal..

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other, Shoplifting, listen izuru just shoplifts stuff for their partners okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: welcome to kazuru :))
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 12





	my partner’s a criminal..

“Holy shit!”

Kazuichi was shocked, staring at the disheveled, panting Izuru as they bent over, holding something close to their chest. They looked up, as if realizing Kaz had opened the door, and barged in, slamming the door shut with their foot. As if by some sort of luck, a police car wailed down the street, dangerously swerving around the corner.

Bewildered, the mechanic turned to his partner, watching as they plopped on the couch. “Were they chasing  _ you _ ??” Izuru simply looked up, before holding up a small leather case that they had been holding to their chest. Confused, Kaz strolled over and took the case, eyeing them curiously. Izuru stared, their expression pulled blank, if not somewhat nonplussed at their lack of air.

Cautiously, as if expecting some sort of prank, the pinkette opened the case, his eyes blowing wide at the expensive tools piled inside.

“Holy shit!” He cried once more, eyes shooting up to the now smug looking Izuru. “Where the hell did you get the money for these?!”

“I didn’t.”

“Wh-?!” Now, Kaz wasn’t very smart, but as the gears turned in his head, Izuru’s sudden appearance, the police car, and the expensive tools he was currently holding seemed to make the act his partner possibly committed clearer. “No. No way! You did  _ not _ steal these, did you?!” When he got no response, he cried out. “Why?!”

Izuru laughed, standing up and walking over to the shorter mechanic. They leaned down slightly, pecking him on the forehead before leaning back. “I felt like it. Besides, your reaction was funny.”

Kaz whined, butting his head against Izuru’s chest. “My partner’s a god damn criminal..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this acc will be doing a lot of dr crackships and rarepairs :DD bc this fandom needs it lmao /j  
> anywayz  
> here's kazuru uwu


End file.
